


Addiction

by kristiest (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addiction, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Smoking, TS characters, akaashi is the world, bokuaka one shot, bokuto's world, cute Akaashi, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: Bokuto's kisses are the only thing that keeps Akaashi from smoking.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 73





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> istg im doing my best not to write bokuaka bc it makes me too emotional but a twt user called me a coward so here i am, simping  
> twt user: @anta_baka00

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says, gently, after finding an empty pack of menthol camel crush in the trash bin in the boy’s room. “Have you been smoking a lot?” 

“Ah…?” Akaashi smiles thinly, he lifts his head from his laptop to take a look at Bokuto, who’s standing by the bin where he just found the pack. “Yeah. Ugh, sorry.” The boy with the long, black hair says, he says he’s sorry but he doesn't really mean it. He can't help it, smoking makes him feel better. Especially under all this stress he’s currently dealing with-smoking just calms his nerves. He doesn't expect Bokuto to understand since he knows that they’ve never smoked before, and he hopes they never do. But again, he just can't help it. 

“I told you to stop.” Bokuto sighs, returning to Akaashi’s bed and lying on it after throwing an now empty milk box he bought earlier along with a few snacks for his friend. “Just eat mints, or chew gum. Do anything! Just don't smoke.” He rambles, hand in the air, making quick gestures as he spoke. “Okay?! I’m going to seriously start hating you if you continue smoking, Akaashi.”

“Please don't.” Akaashi’s eyes return to the screen of his laptop. It was bright, and it strained his already blurry eyes. The thought of being hated by Bokuto alone made him want to smoke. Why? He doesn't know. But the urge is there. “Anyway. I'm doing a presentation, so let me focus.” 

“Whatever.” Bokuto says as he turns to his belly. “You wouldn't mind me staying here until evening, right?”

Akaashi looks outside the window, the sun is still up, high in the sky. It’s just 2 in the afternoon. If Bokuto stays until evening, that would mean no smoking for 5 hours. “5 hours.” He whispers to himself, smacking his lips together as the thought of having a stick in between them rose.

“What?” Bokuto trails, shifting in the bed as he gets comfy. “What do you mean, 5 hours?”

“Nothing. Go to sleep.” Akaashi tells Bokuto, pushing up his glasses because they started to fall. “I'm sure you're tired.”

“... yeah. Okay, night.”

“Good night, Bokuto.” 

And just like that, Bokuto falls asleep. It’s good that he drifts off the moment he closes his eyes-he’s also a heavy sleeper, so he wouldn't notice the change of the smell in the room if Akaashi ever wants to smoke behind his back. But since the older was here, there was guilt growing in the bottom of Akaashi's throat. It was like a warning, for he felt something squeezing not only there, but also in his lungs. He curses inwardly and tries to dismiss his thoughts of wanting to, _needing_ to smoke by typing away on his laptop. 

College is a complete mess. It sucks-there’s deadlines everywhere and they’re all put in groups. And in groups, Akaashi is never lucky. He ended up being with the kids who thought that it was fine to leave their duties for others to do, the kids who were lazy and just went to college for the fun of it. It makes Akaashi think, where’s the fun in college if most people are like this?

The stress of doing everything alone makes him want to get a cigarette, light it, put it in between his lips and puff, deeply, and exhale quickly out the window. “No.” He shakes his head, looking at Bokuto to remind himself of what Bokuto just said. 

Akaashi sighs, instead of doing what he so very much wants to do-he picks out one of the snacks Bokuto brought in to distract himself from the haunting idea of puffing smoke from his lips like a car and its exhaust. He picks out a pack of different flavoured jellies, he opens the wrapper as quietly as he can, and pops one of them into his mouth.

He chews and chews while he continues to type, and word after word-his mind wanders off to the hard box kept inside his pocket. He gets another piece after swallowing, then he gets another, and another, until he puts all of them in his mouth. He couldn't tell what flavor standed out the most. But they were clearly artificial, with an ugly aftertaste that tasted like plain, bitter gelatin.

Akaashi picks out another snack, he opens it and starts to eat it with one hand, and he types with the other. He continues doing this until he finishes the last snack, and it was perfect-because he just finished the presentation he was doing. “I'm not crediting those good for nothings…” He pulls his glasses off and drops them on the table. “They didn't even bother to help me.”

He presses on his eyes, and he presses a little too hard. It makes his eyes even more blurry, it darkens his vision a little but he doesn't mind. From his lids, his fingers slide down to his dark undereyes, then to his cheeks. _Ah, I'm so tired_ -he thought. He got up from his chair and walked to the window, opening it slowly and breathing in the city air. He ate all the food but he still wasn't satisfied. If there was anything to keep him, it would most likely be a lollipop. And he didn't have any at the moment, so unknowingly… because it’s already become a habit of his, he takes out his cigarette box, gets a stick and lights it. He places the filter in his lips, he bit it to release the mintiness. The flavors mixed, the bitter mix of roasted tobacco and alcohol, then a powerful kick of mint-he didn't know why such a diverse flavor would be so addictive. He didn't know why smoking just seemed to make everything better, even if it was just for a while. He didn't know why but every time he puffed and flicked his cigarette, he would feel light.

“Yeah.” Akaashi makes his lips form a small circle as he blows out, “I'm addicted.”

He quickly finishes that smoke, so he lights another. And after that, he lights yet another one. He continued until his 5th stick, what caused this? _A lot of things._ The stress given by his college work and group mates. Deadlines overload. Deadlines. Touch depravity. In the corner of his eyes, he sees movement. So he freezes, holding his breath and swallowing the smoke that stayed in his cheeks. _Is he awake?_ , he thought, feeling his heart threatening to jump out the window. Since his hands were resting on the windowsill, and his cigarette was kept in between the tip of his fingers, he dropped it.

He swallowed again, it was out of nervousness this time. He turns to the bed and yes, to answer his question-yes, Bokuto is awake. The boy with black and silver hair sat, slumping, disappointed with eyes that were too tired. 

“How long have you been watching?” Akaashi asks and suddenly, all of the emotions the smoking held back flooding right back in. First, it was the guilt of smoking behind Bokuto’s back. Second, was the worry of the genuinity of being hated. Third, was the urge to run to Bokuto and kiss him with all he could.

Maybe if they kiss again, it would drive the addiction away. Because Akaashi knows for a fact that making out with Bokuto is better than anything to ever exist.

Fourth came the others, you know, the school works and other things. That part didn't bother him as much, because the person in front of him was spiraling in his head. 

“I watched you finish two.” Bokuto spoke, voice husky and exhausted. In his voice there was a mix of sadness, disappointment and… disgust? maybe? Akaashi wouldn't be surprised. “Wanted to stop you but, what’s the point, y’know?”

“Bokuto…” Akaashi closes the windows first before looking down, “I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.”

Bokuto gets up from the bed, and he gets closer. Akaashi flinches, he’s afraid. So he closes his eyes, expecting to be shouted at but instead, he hears the creaking of the window being opened. He opens his eyes and finds Bokuto so close that he makes him step back.

“Don't close them yet, the room’s suffocating.” Bokuto says as he opens the other windows, then he looks at Bokuto. “What’s making you smoke so much, huh?”

“You wouldn't understand.”

“I would.” Bokuto answers back, sighing as he faces the outside and leaned into the open space. “I tried it before, didn't like it.”

“Maybe you didn't give it chance-”

“So you're saying you want me to grow addicted to it? I'm a volleyball player, for fuck’s sakes.”

Bokuto cursed. He never swears. He tries his best best not to- _shit_.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize if you don't mean it.” Bokuto trails, he rubs his eyes then stands properly. “I'm going to leave, I can't stand the smell.”

“Bokuto, I'm really sorry.”

“Save it.” Bokuto sighed again as he walked to the door, he held the doorknob and was about to open it when Akaashi grabbed his hand, pulling him from the door and blocking it.

“Hear me out.” Akaashi said as his voice cracked, “You're going to ask me something then you aren't going to wait for an answer?”

“Please.” Bokuto rolls his eyes. _Please don't roll your eyes at me._ “I can't stand the smell of smoke. Let’s just talk outside.”

“Wait, please.” Akaashi holds Bokuto’s shoulders. To support himself? His knees suddenly felt weak. He hated it when Bokuto was like this. It hurt. Usually, Bokuto would place his hands on Akaashi’s hips, he didn't this time. Instead, one hand was in his pocket and the other was covering his nose. “Bokuto, you…”

“What?” 

His voice was cold as ice, and even colder eyes stared back into Akaashi's. This makes him frown, stepping closer. “You. Okay? You. You…”

“What do you mean, _me?_ You aren't making any sense.”

“Let me speak.” Akaashi huffs, “Why do you care so much about me smoking, huh?! This isn't your life, Bokuto!”

“It’s because I know better.”

 _Yeah. He’s right. He knows better. He’s a volleyball player in the V.League Division 1 player. Of course, he knows better. He knows everything about being healthy._ _That’s him, that’s Bokuto._

“Is that all you're going to say?”

“No.” Akaashi stepped closer, he sighed and leaned his forehead on Bokuto’s shoulder, hands falling to the side as he took a deep breath. Bokuto, he smelled so nice. He smelled like vanilla, it was probably his soap. The vanilla mixed with cologne that had natural notes like wood, leaves and a variation of flowers. It smelled familiar, it was addicting. Bokuto _is_ addicting. “I'm sorry. Just…”

“What?” Bokuto's voice finally softened. “I hate you, I can't stay mad at you. Especially when you're like this.” His hands slide around Bokuto’s hips and he rests his chin on Akaashi, “So? What?”

“Kiss me.” Akaashi says, quietly. “Please?”

Bokuto doesn't say anything, he holds Akaashi's shoulders and pushes him. With his other hand, he takes the boy’s chin. “Please…”

“If I kiss you, would it make things better?” Bokuto inches closer, “Would you stop smoking?”

“Shall we find out?” Akaashi follows Bokuto’s movement until their lips touch. He brings his fingers around his friend’s neck, intertwining his fingers at the behind. Their kiss lasts for a few seconds, lips overlapping each other with a little shyness. They pull apart, and their eyes meet again.

“So?”

“... if I say that it helps… will you kiss me from now on?”

“Why not?” Bokuto smiles, pecking on Akaashi’s lips again and licking his upper lip. “As long as it helps you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

“Bokuto…” Akaashi whispers to his friend who’s sleeping. He’s on the bed, knees piercing the mattress as he came closer to the other. He pouted, sitting down on his legs. “Want to smoke..” Bokuto groans, moving to the other side while he mumbled inaudibly. This makes Akaashi lie down as well, and he wraps his arms over the sleeping boy. “Kiss me…”

“M’sleeping…” Bokuto tries to shove Akaashi off, but the younger one doesn't move. “What is it..? hungry…?”

“Starved.” Akaashi answers, moving closer to Bokuto’s face. 

“What does baby want?” Bokuto huskily asked, patting Akaashi’s head weakly.

“Kisses! Your kisses, please.” Akaashi smiled, cheeks red. But after answering, Bokuto doesn't respond. “Bokuto.” The called doesn't respond yet again. “Wake up, I need kisses.” Akaashi falls to the side, covering his face in embarrassment. _Fuck, okay. Whatever!_

He gets off the bed and walks to the windows, opening them all before lighting a cig. “I’ll just have one, then I’ll get back to work.” He says, taking his glasses off and hanging it on his v-neck. He puts the filter between his lips, keeping it in place by biting lightly. He sucks in, cheeks going hollow before exhaling. It’s been awhile since his last smoke, he’s not used to the taste anymore. He knows he shouldn't be doing this again, after refusing it for weeks already. _Just one, anyway,_ he inhales and exhales.

“Hey… hey! Hey!” Akaashi hears, and he doesn't even realize when Bokuto’s already beside him, snatching his cigarette and killing it while he pulls Akaashi close, kissing him abruptly. The kiss is quick, because Bokuto doesn't like how it tastes-the aftertaste of the smoke. 

“Bokuto…”

“I told you to stop.” Bokuto kisses Akaashi again, ignoring the mint tasting aftertaste. “Right? why didn't you wake me up?”

“I tried to…” Akaashi sighs, hands making its way to Bokuto’s forearms, he places a peck on his boyfriend's bottom lip. His hands slide down to their wrists, pulling him even closer and putting them on his hips. “Sorry.”

“Don't smoke anymore. Slap me if you need to…” Bokuto continues the kiss and he cups his boyfriend’s cheeks. Their kiss is affectionate, sweet and gentle. 

“Just kiss me like this, and I think I’ll be okay.” Akaashi chuckled, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Bokuto’s hands return to his boyfriend’s waist, then he carries them to the bed. “So, you were starving? What do you want?”

“You.” Akaashi whispered, brushing his boyfriend's beautiful hair. He takes his boyfriend's hand, making it cup his cheek while he leaned into the warm touch. “Your touch.” 

“Really?” Bokuto gives his boyfriend a quick kiss on the nose. Akaashi climbs on Bokuto’s lap, entangling his fingers while his elbows rested on broad shoulders. “What should I do then?”

“Just…” Akaashi presses his forehead on the other, “Stay a little longer.” Bokuto smiles at this. “Or, if you want. Stay forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the mentioned user's art kinda (?) pushed me to write it, so here’s the link!  
> >> https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1283406091540246528?s=21  
> <<  
> check it out because I LOVE LOVE LOVE this and it makes me simp over bokuaka so much it makes me cry  
> i love their art! so if u can, show them some love <3
> 
> -


End file.
